


fear

by 600ml



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/600ml/pseuds/600ml
Summary: Geoff's allowed two fears, as long as they don't have anything to do with his work.





	

Geoff got in the car, and they were going before he could even close the door. He shot out his own window, pointing his gun behind him at the car chasing them. Fuck, they weren’t even supposed to be here until the Fakes where already leaving. He was already thinking about where the possible holes in their security were, if it was a person or a technology. “Michael, Ryan, what’s going on? Do you have the money?”

“We made it out, yea we have the money, I’m driving right now, we should be fine, just got to find somewhere to duck down,” Michael replied

“I got shot in the left arm, but I’m okay,” Ryan added. They could tell from his voice that he wasn’t okay, but they only knew that because of how well they knew them. It could have been so much worse, but Geoff was more angry than relieved. No one in the crew was meant to be injured for this; it hadn’t even been seen as a real possibility.

“Jack, you?” Geoff asked.

She was meant to be the getaway, but there’d been no places to land, and Jack could pull off some amazing landings. “I’ve got a chopper on me. I can get rid of it pretty soon, but it’d be more harmful than helpful for me to pick anyone up until all of us have less heat.”

“They’ve stopped bothering with the feeds, and they don’t have anything to pinpoint my location from anymore. I’m still going to put up some more protection, just in case, but it should be fine,” Gavin said, answering a question not yet asked. “Is Jeremy with you, Geoff?”

“Jeremy is with me,” Geoff replied. He’d forgotten how fucking annoying it was to try to shoot people in a moving vehicle from another moving vehicle while keeping as much of his body inside the car as possible. He thought he might have gotten a hit on the person in the passenger seat, but he couldn’t really tell. Jeremy was doing better at driving than he anticipated. Maybe it was the intensity of the situation.

“Technically, Geoff’s with me. I’m the one driving,” Jeremy said. You could practically hear the grin on his face.

“I didn’t think you could reach the pedals,” Michael quipped.

“Geoff, running a real risk by letting you go to the driver’s side,” Jack added.

“I got to the car before Geoff. He’s a slow motherfucker,” Jeremy said.

They joked like that for a few minutes, and maybe Geoff would be angry if he was another guy running another crew. But he wasn’t, he was Geoff and the leader of the Fakes and he knew that joking around calmed them down. It calmed him down, too. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t give them a few one-liners. They wouldn’t be of any use if they all got too worked up.

“We’ve lost the cops,” Michael said, stopping all other conversation.

“Do you want me to come get you?” Jack asked.

“No, we’re not too far from the warehouse, we’ll just go there ourselves,” Michael replied.

“Jack, you’ve done absolutely nothing of use on this heist. Don’t let it happen again,” Geoff said, putting on an overly disciplinary tone.

“Fuck you, Geoff,” Jack said. “I’ve also lost the cops, and since clearly no one needs me I’ll just go back to the warehouse, too.”

“That’s fine, that’s cool, I’ll just drive Geoff across town back home all on my own,” Jeremy said.

Everyone seemed to take that as the end of the conversation, and everyone turned off their earpieces, Geoff included. The cops were gone at this point, too far behind to catch up, and too many twists and turns had been made for them to have any hope of finding them at this point. Geoff had relaxed his arm a few minutes ago, but now he felt safe in pulling it back into the vehicle entirely.

“I don’t live in the shithole,” he said, a bit too late but he didn’t care. He had to defend his honor. “I live in one of the most expensive apartments in the city.”

“Yea, I don’t doubt that you own one, but I’ve seen a cot that’s use says you don’t live there,” Jeremy said.

“Gavin and Jack sleep on it as much as I do. Some of us have work to do.”

He could feel Jeremy giving him a look, but he wasn’t going to justify it with a response. He was looking around the place they were in. They should change vehicles.

“We should change vehicles,” Jeremy said, as if on cue, opening the door.

“There’s only motorcycles here,” Geoff said.

“I can drive a bike just as good as the rest of you can,” Jeremy said, defensive, like it was a challenge. It was not a challenge. Geoff just didn’t like bikes. But Jeremy was going over to it with determination and Geoff sure as hell wasn’t going to drive the thing and he didn’t get where he was by letting other people know his fears. So he got out of the car and put his gun back in its holster and made it to the motorcycle about the time Jeremy got it working and then he got on and then Geoff got on and then they were going.

There was a reason why Geoff was scared of motorcycles. One of his worst injuries had happened when he’d crashed one, and he’d been shot several times before. It was better when someone else was driving, but it still wasn’t good. And just because he was who he was didn’t mean he couldn’t be scared of things. He was allowed to be scared of a total of two things, motorcycles and snakes, and they didn’t have anything to do with his job. It was fine.

Except for the fact that one of those did have something to do with his job right now, and it wasn’t fine. There was only so much he could pretend it was fine. “So are you going to keep trying to rid my lungs of air or?”

Geoff immediately loosened his grip on Jeremy and pulled back, still keeping his hands on his waist because he wasn’t out of his goddamn mind. “Don’t you say a fucking word, Dooley.”

“Wasn’t gonna,” Jeremy said, and Geoff could practically hear the smile on his face. “Though you owning a motorized tricycle makes a lot more sense now.”

“What part of don’t say a fucking word don’t you understand?” Geoff asked, even though he wasn’t actually angry. He knew that Jeremy had figured that out, too. Unbelievable. The disrespect this kid had. Who cares if that’s part of why he hired him. He had every right to complain about it now.

“Sorry, boss,” Jeremy said.

He was apparently serious this time, because he got quiet. If Geoff was being honest, the trip got significantly better now that he didn’t have to be worried about how he was failing miserably at hiding his body language. It was also helped that he was fairly certain Jeremy was going slower, which he couldn’t bring himself to try to be upset about. He actually kind of enjoyed it, as much as he could, all things considered.

When they finally did make it to the warehouse, Jeremy made up something about getting lost, and Geoff was glad he was so used to hiding his facial expressions. Didn’t need anybody to know about that mess of fondness he was starting to detect.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written with shippy intentions but idk if that translated well in the actual fic  
> also forgive me the name of this fic is quiet possibly the most inappropriately dramatic name i could have thought of.


End file.
